Blood of my Blood: The Blizzard Ice Saga
by Raditz Silver
Summary: While while the adults are away the children must defen the Earth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ice Man Cometh

Five years had passed since Gohan's great victory over Cell. Times had been quite, and the children had gotten close. Indeed, it was hard to find one without at least one of the others close by their side.  
Nappa had found his way into the small children's hearts, having a bit of experience with taking care of two rowdy saiyan children before namely Raditz and Vegeta. So when their parents needed some time, they'd contact him.

More recently Raditz and Goku would up and leave for weeks at a time for intense training, leaving the girls some time to themselves. But with the birth of Raditz's new daughter he decided to leave only one more time. He had given his little girl a rag-doll and she had taken to him and it like jelly to peanut butter.

This day Nappa and Gohan had taken the children to play in the snow and spar in the harsh winters near Muscle Village. Peanut rode on the nimbus with her still flightless friend Marron, exchanging stories they had heard from their fathers and mother from their adventures.

Trunks flew backward smiling at the two girls, "Yeah, though their stories aren't nearly as cool as my dad's!"  
Peanut looked put off but decided to tease about it, "But Trunks my dad and your dad…half their stories are the same!"  
Trunks flashed her a peace sign, "Cha, but my dad tells them better!"  
Nappa guffawed loudly, "Whahaha! Typical Vegeta Stock!"  
Goten whined to his brother covered in so many layers he could barely move his arms or legs, "Goooohan, do I have to wear this much? Mom isn't looking, could I take off a jacket or two…"  
Gohan scuffled his ski-cap, "Sorry Goten, what mom says goes, you know how it is."  
"Aaawww.. " he slumped.  
Marron smiled shyly at him, "B-but it's kinda cute…Besides you'll stay super warm…"  
The young son of Goku's eyes sparkled, "O-oh okay!"

Gohan pointed down on the tundra below, "Look we're there!"  
The children all dive head first into the fresh snow from about ten feet above the fluffy surface, causing a cannon ball effect knocking both Nappa and Gohan with some snow.  
Marron popped out of the snow first pointing at the bewildered Nappa, who's face was covered in snow like a beard, "Santa!"  
Gohan laughed out loud at the steaming saiyan "Santa" who wiped of the snow with a grunt , "Not Funny."

Trunks popped out of the snow with Peanut, he beamed, "Hey Peanut, wanna watch me build a snow fort?"  
"Tch, why would I wanna watch you? Mine would be soooo much better!"  
The two glared at each other little sparks of lightning sparked between their eyes as they ran off to make their opposing forts. Building them up with sayain speed.

Goten blinked up to his brother, as he was helped up from his immobility by his brother, "Why do they hang out with each other when they fight all the time?"  
Gohan smirked down at his little brother, "Well, for a saiyan, fighting is caring. If they refused to fight each other… now then that would be a problem."  
Goten cocked his head to the side, eager to get off a few layers , "So Gohan didn't you have a date today?"  
"Oh shoot right!" The young man took off toward his first real date.  
Goten was quick to strip off two layers, still well insolated, "Hey Marron, wanna make a snow man with me?"  
The little blond girl nodded eagerly, "Sure Goten!"  
Nappa sat back nodding off a little, "eh, half-breed brats." he said with a genuine carring smile.

Meanwhile:

"Is that Earth Lieutenant?" Blizzard leered down at the blue planet.  
"Oui… Yes sir." Lima said hollowly typing at the glowing green screen.  
"Why don't we just blow this whole damn planet up?" Bonz barked  
"Because you fool since Namek was destroyed this is the only planet where there are dragon balls you worthless waste of life-support." Blizzard barked picking the orange man up by the neck and throwing him back on the ground.  
Pint nodded, "Indeed the information data from Lord Freeza's last transmissions seem indicate their was a Namek who mad residence here."  
"Indeed, and with those so called Dragon balls we can resurrect our fallen Lord, and he can lead the universe into a new age! He'll be so grateful to me I'll be bound to be put as his right hand."  
D'ney smiled happily, "But after we bring back mister Freeza then we can make it go boom?"

Blizzard laughed wickedly, "Yes my perceptive little imbecile, then we make it go boom."  
"General, I-I think I found a place you might like to land, it's large enough to land the ship and the environment is much like the once proud planet Fridgja." Bonz said at his station, trying to redeem himself.

"Excellent, perhaps we could make this planet a new base instead. Pint, land at those coordinates." Blizzard sat back in his commanding chair, "Those saiyan fools won't know what hit them. These past few years I've grown to be as least as strong as Freeza! He must have lucky…" He plotted darkly.

Lima turned to Blizzard, "Sir, while we may I check on Tro…"  
She was cut of by a cold death glare, she choked back her words, "Pardon mon General, I meant…ugh, the prisoner."  
"Very well, you may spend some time with it, but should we encounter resistance I expect you to be at the front lines Lieutenant." He clawed her arm, breaking the skin making her bite her lip.  
"Oui…of course, I know my priorities are only yours…" she assured him not wanting him to hurt her anymore.

As the spaceship landed Lima walked into the hallways, looking toward the room where Tropica slept. "I'm so sorry daughter…sorry for the world I brought you into."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Attack on Muscle Village

As the hatch open the protective coating fell down, and the warriors of Earth felt a sudden chill run up their spines as they sensed the five tremendous powers.

Trunks and Peanut hopped off their snow forts, the young boy turned to Nappa, "W-what's that power?"  
The young girl hugged Trunks tightly, shivering in fear, "I-I-it's so.. so dark…"  
Trunks smiled smugly, hugging her back, "Don't worry I'll protect you…"  
The girl yelped and pushed him into the snow , "Ugh! Get off me!"

Nappa growled, "Children this is no time to joke around ! Now, follow my lead back home and we'll get the others. Everything will be fine!"  
"B-but uncle Nappa look!" Goten pointed up toward the horizon, smoke billowed up in large plume. "Shit!" Nappa cursed, then covered his mouth in front of the kids, "Alright, just stay close to me. We're on a rescue mission."  
Marron blushed unsurely, "What sh-should I do? I can't fight…"  
"Yeah, call that cloud thing and tell the others to hurry on over here." Nappa instructed her gently. Marron nodded and gave her best whistle summoning the cloud to her side and hopping on.  
Peanut smiled at her friend, "Good luck Marron!"  
"S-stay safe o-okay?" Goten said with a shy tremble in his voice.  
Marron blushed, "I-I will…" the blonde girl rode off into the other direction.

--

"It's in here somewhere, fan out men." Blizzard commanded his squad as the reeched the town. A tall rather stiff looking man stood in front of the changeling, "You will not hurt these good people. Now get out."  
Bonz puffed up his chest in front of the man, "Oh yeah punk? Whatcha gonna do?"  
With a growl of anger the man punched, "You will not hurt my family!"  
Bonz caught his fist and crushed, sparks and bits of metal exploded from his hand.  
"Eighter! No!" A young red head woman protecting her son cried out .  
Android Eight looked down at his hand in horror, then looked up to the woman, "Suno! Suno! Run!"  
As he spoke those words his was rend in twine horizontally, Blizzard's hand cutting through his stomach like a knife through butter.

A shaking man prostrated himself with the dragon ball above his head, "P-p-p-please…" he sniveled, "Th-this is wh-what you came for right? Th-then you can leave us alone…"  
The changeling smirked picking the ball from his cupped and trembling hands, "Good…how many of these are there?"  
"S-seven in all…"  
"Very well…" He tossed the ball back to D'ney, "Bean Squad…level this town."  
"But Blizzard sir! They cooperated!" Lima shouted in outrage.  
He glared at her coldly, "Obey me, or burn with them."  
"Y-yes sir…" She opened her palm at Suno and her son, a purple-red ball grew and glimmered in their fearful eyes. But with a sharp around her wrist the ki disperse.  
"I wouldn't if I were you missy!" Nappa growled at her.  
"How DARE you touch me?" Lima whipped her hand away from him.

"Everybody! Listen to us!" Peanut shouted to the survivors. Trunks nodded, "You guys gotta leave, things are gonna get real messy here." Goten squeaked, "Follow me, I'll lead you outta here."  
"Why should we follow a bunch of kids?" A haughty sounding woman asked.  
"Goku?" Suno looked down at the boy curiously. "He's my daddy!" Goten beamed. Suno called out to the other villagers, "Come on, this is the great Goku's son. He saved us, and he was just a kid!" With that Goten and Suno lead the refugees out of the town turned battle field.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here a saiyan? I thought Freeza mopped up your race a long time ago!" Blizzard laughed.  
Nappa glared at him trying to remember his face, "You? Who…"  
"Tch, I'm hurt." Blizzard feigned heartache, "General Blizzard Ice, does that name sound familiar?"  
"B-Blizzard? I thought you were on the other side of the damn galaxy!" Nappa's eyes widened.  
"Who's he uncle Nappa?" Peanut looked up to him for the courage she needed.  
"Some punk huh?" Trunks said with a cocky smile.  
"Not just a punk kiddo. This guy is bad news, he's more like Freeza's personal assassin then he is a general. He was sent when Freeza was busy but it was too hard for the Ginyus to handle." Nappa informed him grimly.  
"Wa-ait this guy under that mean guy Freeza dad tells me about?" Trunks nearly fell back with fear.

"Hmph…Bean squad exterminate this meddlesome children. Bonz, go after that boy with the villager." Blizzard commanded  
"Yes sir!" Bonz said all too eager.  
Nappa took off to protect the young boy but was grappled up quickly by Lima, "You're not going anywhere. Blizzard, may I have this saiyan?"  
"Very good Lima, I shall watch as you and the others handle this trash." He sat back on a barrel with a sinister smile.

Peanut flew upward as Pinto chased after her, "You're not going anywhere little girl!" "Eh, why do I get the freaky one!" "FREAKY?! I'll strangle you with your own intestine for that!" "….ew…"

D'ney put away the dragon ball then cracked his knuckles approaching Trunks, "Duh, if I beat you up Blizzard will be sooo happy."  
"Ain't to bright to take on the son of Vegeta!" Trunks powered up ready to defend himself.

Blizzard chuckled as he watched the battles unfold, "How delightfully entertaining."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: All these fights happen at the same time, an I find I easier to read and to write if I split them up. I'm not confidant enough to jump around and make it make sense. And splitting it into 2 parts. It's just easier :P

Chapter 3: The Attack of the Beans part one

"Excellent, I can watch these fools fall and I don't need to raise a finger." Blizzard sat upon a stump.

"Duh, huhuhu!" D'ney laughed openly in Trunks' face.  
He got into a offensive stance, "Yeah, what's so funny?"  
"You're so little I could squish you with my foot!"  
"I'd like to see you … oh popsicles!" Trunks boasted but was cut short. His eyes widened as the hoarse headed soldier stomped his foot down on the young saiyan thrusting him into a hole in the snow.  
D'ney pounded on his chest with his right fist in triumph. With an enraged grunt Trunks pushed the warrior's boot off his body.  
D'ney stumbled back, caught off guard, "Wh-wh-whooooa!" As he tried to catch himself he was bent over forward by a head-butt in his stomach.

The beast of a solider closed his fists together his fists together and slammed the child's back. He hit him down so hard Trunks bounced off the snow. D'ney finished his combo off with a hard kick to the boy's face knocking him into the air.

Trunks finally caught him self, wiping the blood from off his face, "Okay now I'm MAD!" D'ney flew up to the boy, giving all his massive strength toi a right hook the boy's face. Trunks ducked under and gave all his effort into a barrage of jabs to the soldier's stomach. D'ney attempted to kick him again but the young saiyan used his speed to his advantage, dashing to the side and blasting him with a small ki beam.

"Eat this!" The boy shouted victoriously as D'ney turned just in time to see it but not avoid it. He flew back in pain, "That ain't so special! Look at what I can do!" The enraged Bean fired a huge beam of green ki from both his hands together. The speedy boy easily avoided the powerful but slow blast.

"Aw, you missed…try again!" He feigned encouragement, only to met with a second blast, and a third and a forth. Trunks took lesson from his father; exploiting the weakness of the slow soldier dodging his attacks and making him waste his energy.  
After the forth and largest beam, D'ney lost sight of him. Checking his shouter he searched for the boy's energy signature. Then just as suddenly as Trunks had vanished he reappeared behind D'ney he turned around with a look of horror on his face as he was met by a golden beam escape Trunk's palms.

The giant soldier collapsed the ground smoking and panting heavily. "Hahaha! I'm the strongest ever!" Trunks said still dizzy from his beating.

--

"Bring it on you little weirdo!" Peanut egged on Pinto cracking her knuckles to look tough.  
"Please! This will be too easy, battles are all about the mind. Like Chess, it's about staying ahead of your enemy and outsmarting not only a child but a _saiyan _child will be a simple matter." Pinto chuckled to the rather simple young girl.  
"Er…I always liked tag better than chess, I don't get how it works... Though the hoarsey pieces are really cute" She blushed a little imagining the figurine  
"Ugh…" The smallest soldier shook his head and dashed at the young girl punching at her. Peanut reached out to grapple Pinto's arm But it was a fake blow, Pinto instead ducked down spun around and kicked her back. It didn't hurt too much, but annoyed Peanut and she swung back at him with a frustrated but there was nothing there.  
"Up here!" He fired a ki bolt at the young saiyaness, unable to think of a way to doge the swift bolt she took a page from her father's playbook and trust her head up to block and used the other to support it.  
Smoke and light burst forth from the collision and Pinto snickered in delight.  
But his eyes widened as the girl emerged from the smoke to give him a clean uppercut to his chin making him fly up and back a few meters before catching himself.  
"How did you survive that attack!" He squawked wildly. Peanut blinked, "Wait…you actually were trying to hurt me? Cause I thought it was a trick or something…"  
The small soldier began to sweat, "Er…yes, a trick…" the young girl's saiyan instincts told her one thing very clearly. He was bluffing.  
"Alright, why don't you show me what you REALLY got then eh?" the saiyaness smiled like her mother a mix of cockiness and sweetness that only served to mock him.

The Bean soldier got steamed, "Alright! I will!" He dashed at Peanut kicking her. She attempted just to block it rather than go on the offensive with a grapple like before. She was rather successful in this , rather than trying to trick her clever and put him on the defensive she instead made his already weak attacks even less effective.  
Mocking him blow after blow, "come on!" "You can't hurt a little girl?" "What was that?" and the like isults.  
Pinto who prided himself on his mind, became sloppy. Peanut took advantage of a poorly done kick and grappled him from behind. "Get off me you Harpy!"  
"Hey don't call me….that!" She growled angrily although unsure of his insult and flipped his head down thrusting him into a rock she cracked the bit of he landed on. She let him fall limply, extended her hands out at him, "King me!"  
"Wrong game stupid girl!" He groaned in agony unable to see straight. "Shut up! Alright smarty pants, I'm only five! Double Sunday!" she blast the Bean. He screamed in agony as the saiyaness earned her first kill. Her human side made her feel a little sick from it, but she looked back at the village and nodded knowing if she hadn't been here he could have gone to kill more.  
And yet… perhaps when she gets back home she can work this out. But her saiyan side demanded that she kept her head in the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The attack of the beans part 2

Bonz cracked his knuckles as her approached Goten, "I'm going enjoy making you squirm little boy."

"O-oh not good!" Goten said nervously. Bonz formed a ki bolt in both hands, firing one Goten making the young boy take to skies. The bean perused him into the skies, grabbing him with one hand, "Say aaah." he said like a sadistic dentist.

"AAAAH!" Goten screamed as the ki bolt in Bonz's hand was brought to his face. He let the boy go as he fell to the Earth smoking with a devilish laugh, "pathetic…"

The boy stood, "I…I won't go down that easy!" his power flare up as he charged at Bonz. The two warriors fought evenly in a clash of fists and ki. Although Goten was a bit stronger Bonz was not afraid to strike a low blow.

The young saiyan slammed him to the ground with a strong kick, he responded by blasting the snow causing it to slush up and cover the boy. He took a grip of the blinded boy with both arms and slammed his head into the snow.

Goten blasted him with a point blank Kahmehameha from fuming Son child blasting the bean up into the air then crashing into the snow below.

"D-did I do that?" The young saiyan wandered to the downed soilder. He groaned slowly, "Oh…mercy! Mercy! Please I'll be good just don't leave me like this!" Goten smiled brightly, "You proooomise mister?"

Bonz pleaded holding his body in pain, "Yes please boy…help me up will you?"

"Oh sure!" He smiled as he gave Bonz his hand. The bean smirked evilly, pulling Goten down then under him, "hahahaha! What a fool?!"

Bonz mercilessly pummeled the boy with a wild laugh, "DIE DIE DIE! WHAHAHAHA!" He charged another ki bolt, "I'll teach you to hurt me!" Just as the ki level reached a point to extinguish Goten he was interrupted by a voice, "STOP IT NOW!" even more powerful ki beam blasting his hand. It destroyied his ki bolt and fried his hand.

He looked down in horror at his handless wrist, bleeding, "Aaah…he turned to his assailant, "you?! What the hell is going on?"

--

"Saiyan, give up now and we won't have to hurt you or the children." Lima said simply to Nappa. "What are your plans here? Why did you come to this planet?" He demanded swiping his arm at her powerfully. She leapt back smoothly from the saiyan's blow, "To revive lord Freeza by use of your dragonballs, no please stand down. I don't want to hurt you." She said soullessly.

"Freeza?! I won't have it!" He growled in outrage as he punched at the woman, she gasped as he hit her. Suddenly understanding his strength she pulled his arm to give him a glancing blow to his chin. He kicked at her, she ducked smoothly then punched him. She flew upwards with him but before she could launch another attack he knocked her off and blasted her with a ki beam.

She managed to block the full brunt of the blast but still taking a fair bit of damage, "Listen fool, Blizzard is far too powerful! You can not win! Please."

"hm?" Nappa became curious, her pursued the woman in a mid air battle, she fought with skill but no heart or conviction. He took it as great insult, "Why are you fighting woman? You have no will for it. Either give it your all or hid behind your general."

She looked a him eyes glaring with hatred, "You do not understand simpleton! I can't break away! He's too powerful…and he…" she stopped, "Why the hell am I telling you?" she fired a ki beam at him full power he grunted and fired a beam fired. They clashed and exploded in mid air, Nappa burst through smoke and grappled her tightly, "Just run woman, no one will harm you here." "I can't….m-my daughter… is with him." She said softly as she elbow him in the gut making him buckle back. She followed it up with a twin blast blowing the saiyan on his back. She pounced on him, her hand around his neck ready to strike him down, "And for her to live you must DIE!"

He strike was interrupted by a child's scream of pain, she looked over, "Pica?" She cringed as she watched Bonz pummel Goten without mercy. Nappa cringed weakly, his body nearly broken from her last attack, "I-if you really were a mother…you couldn't watch a child die."

She cringed, "But…" He grasped her tightly, "Listen she'll be fine…trust in those children…they will save her. Now just do it!" His voice shook her. She shook a moment the screamed at Bonz, "Stop it now!" She blasted his hand clear off.

He looked down in horror at his handless wrist, bleeding, "Aaah…he turned to his assailant, "you?! What the hell is going on?"

"Lima?! What's going on?" Blizzard fumed. Lima looked down to Nappa, "Please, go inside the ship and rescue her." He limped up and nodded at her as he flew past Blizzard. He fired a death beam at the passing saiyan but missed to Lima interference by grabbing his back, "Children! Hurry! Fire! Kill us both!"

Peanut, Goten, and Trunks all starred at the scene in disbelief. Unsure of the next move…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blizzard's Wrath

Nappa made his way to Blizzard's spaceship. It was much like Freeza's so it was not hard for the veteran saiyan to navigate. Walking by the sleep chambers he heard the fussing noises of a baby. Opening the door, he saw the girl in her crib covered in blankets. She had a robin's egg blue shade of skin, lighter than her mother's . Dark red eyes and little slits on her cheeks. A little tuft of red hair crowned her head.

She opened her eyes and gave the saiyan a frightened look eyes crying loud, the man cringed, "Ugh…hey, come on kid. I ain't gonna hurt you. Uncle Nappa is gonna get you outta here."

He picked her up, the baby trashed with all of her might, hollering out her lungs. As she struggled a stubby conic lizard tail flopped into Nappa's hand.

He blinked and took a moment to add two and two, "Oh…crap…" The girl sniffed as Nappa ruffled her hair, "You'll be safe." He panted a little still weak from fighting this girl's mother.

---

"Hurry! What are you waiting for?" Lima screaming holding on Blizzard as her snarled at her.

"Idiot." He shifted the point of his tail against her side concentrating his energy and blasting through her stomach causing her to let out a blood curdling scream.

"What….what are we supposed to do?" Peanut shivered , looking a little pale.

"We're gonna fight! Peanut…I know you're still shaken up, stay with her. Goten and I will take this jerk down." Trunks smirked confidently.

Peanut rushed over to the fallen woman. Lima grabs onto her hands cringing in pain, "Sor….ry.."

"It's okay…I don't what's going on but everything is gonna be okay." The girl said sniffling trying to keep herself calm too.

Blizzard chuckled at the boy's, "How futile… Bonz, get back to the ship and into a healing chamber. I'll handle these insects myself."

"Right, thanks boss." He smirked imaging them suffering ten-fold for his suffering/

The two saiyan boys charged up, eagerly fling at the ascending general. The skyward battle was easily dominated by the skilled General Ice. Dodging the blows and blasts of the powerful but clumsy Goten and Trunks.

He sneered letting out a death beam from each hand that the boys managed to dodge, "Please, at least make killing you at least be entertaining."

"This isn't working!" Goten flailed in panic.

"No duh! But I got a plan, I'll distract him and you get in from the back."

"But Trunks! That's too dangerous!" He said in concern.

"Don't worry you're more banged up any way. I can keep him on his toes, so I got this one." He smirked giving a big thumbs up.

The boy turned hind-side to Blizzard spanking his butt, "Hey Blizz-butt! Can't hit me!"

"Some one really wants to die, fine you go first!" He fired another death beam but the boy was too fast.

"haha! Think you're so cool, but I'm too hot to touch!" Trunks made a farting sound with his tongue.

"You little whelp…I'm going to enjoy destroying you." He smiled wickedly putting chills in the young saiyans.

Blizzard easily caught up with the impish opponent, feinting a left letting him dodge before striking him hard on the stomach with his knee. The boy hammered at his side but was counter by a downward kick to the skull. Blizzard looked down in delight. His attention was drawn upward from Goten's yell of "Kahmehameha."

"What!?" The general yelled out in surprise as the blast his him at an angle causing him to spin away in a ball of smoke. Twin fists hit him upward on his spine from Trunks. Trunks' left eye was shut in pain, and after the hit, he held his head, still dizzy.

Blizzard caught himself, turned around swooping down like a falcon he clutched onto Trunks shoulders and dove towards the ground preparing to plow him into the ground. Peanut screamed out , "You won't hurt my friends!"

The changeling was ripped from Trunks back by the girl's charge, hitting the ground. He growled pulling her hard against his chest pounding hard at her stomach brutally over and over causing her to fall limp.

He tossed her aside pulling him self up, "Ngh, Impressive but you children can't hope to beat me." He pointed his finger at Trunk charging up, "I will enjoy watching you squirm."

But just before he fire his finger was caught by the hand of a teenage saiyan. "I'm here you guys. And I brought Dende."

The young Namek ran over to Trunks who was the closest, "Sit still, I'll heal you."

"No, heal her first! She tried to help us, she's really hurt." Trunks pointed at Lima who was fading fast. Dende nodded rushing over to the blue woman. Putting his hands over her, mending her wounds with his powers.

She breathed out in relief, "What…how…" she looked around then up at Gohan holding Blizzard by the finger.

"Who the hell are you?" Blizzard nearly spat at Gohan.

"I am Son Gohan and you will not hurt anyone anymore." The boy turned super saiyan breaking off Blizzard's finger making him holler in pain.

____

Blood of my Blood regular will be updated soon. One or two more chapters in this Sub story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Winter's end

Gohan stood guarding the children and the young mother he smiled looking over his shoulder at the kids, "Sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I had to restrain a very angry Mint from flying over here with a bun in the oven."

Peanut laughed a little, "Oh I guess that makes sense, is she okay?"

Her older cousin nodded, "Yeah but she got kinda stressed out Dende came and put her in a trance. Good thing too…or else this guy might be in tiny peaces now."

Dende sweatdropped a little, "She nearly bit my antenna off!"

Blizzard snarled he did not appreciate being told he would to lose to a woman. He slugged Gohan right on the chin but barely phased the powerful saiyan teen.

In three effortless attacks, Blizzard was sent plowing through the snow.

"Please." Gohan shook his head, "Even when I was a kid I managed to keep up with Freeza's second form. Now? Well you're not worth the effort."

"Shut up, you insolent child!" Blizzard got to his feet, his face blooded taking a breath before powering up quickly toward his hundred percent. As strong, as the teen got he could never forget the terror of Freeza's forth form. Comparing the two, the general was weaker than his leader but his transformation was faster.

It was not long before the changeling reached his full power, his muscles bulging as a smirk of ultimate confidence crossed his grey face, "Now let me pay you back for that finger … one-hundred fold!"

Meanwhile in the spaceship

Nappa carried the little girl towards the exit as Bonz walked holding his stumped arm cursing to himself.

The two intercepted, Bonz laughed, "Oh lucky me I get to finish the big ugly one."

The old saiyan stepped back trying to protect the little girl.

"I tell you want old man, hand over the whelp and I'll let you go. Blizzard will be pleased."

"Tch, not on your life!"

"How can you fight? You're beaten and your hands are full!" he was full of bravado.

"Wow…and people called me stupid?" He shook his head and fired a powerful beam from his mouth. In the hall, there was nowhere to run; all the Bean could do was screaming as he was obliterated. The beam punched a hole in the spaceship. The loud noises caused Pica to cry again.

Nappa sighed, "Damn…."

---

The changeling roared perusing the saiyan with all his might. Gohan was having a lot more trouble remaining unharmed by the galactic foe. Getting a solid kick against the saiyan teen, he attempted to follow it up with a power ki blast. Gohan countered with a blast of his own knock Blizzard back then let a few small burst the small explosions cause him pain. With a solid strike, Blizzard was limp and crumpled on the ground.

Gohan landed next to the barely living general, "Get up, and get off my planet. Never bother these children or this planet again. If I see you again I will destroy you." He warns severely before powering up to super saiyan two.

Blizzard's eyes widened in fear, "What kind of monster…."

Just then Nappa landed next to the newly healed up Lima, "Ugh…sorry…please get her to stop."

Lima held the child dearly, "Shh Tropica…shh…it'll be alright."

Blizzard smiled darkly, "Hahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Gohan glared at him.

"You can't kill me, not in front of my daughter? Don't you have a heart boy?" He hobbled toward Lima and Pica; the baby started crying louder.

"I'll take your offer, but I will take my lieutenant and my daughter with me." He pulled Lima's arm. Nappa quickly snatches Pica away, hiding her from view, "Funny face BLAH!"

The distracted the girl long enough for Lima to push the weakened Blizzard easily, Gohan grappled blizzard taking him higher and higher until he was beyond the sight of all the children.

"What are you doing?" He yelled out in horror.

"Taking you where no one will see what I do to you." Gohan growled, throw the changeling upward. Before landing a punch at his full strength right into Blizzard chest, the sheer shock cause his heart to stop as he flew out into space never to be seen again.

With that, he sighed powering down and landing, Dende had started healing Nappa. "Is everyone alright?" He asked.

The children nodded looking at him in pure awe. Lima nervously approached, "Please…take care of my little girl; I don't care what you do to me. Just…"

The teen smiled "don't worry we won't hurt you or your girl. Half the people I know are reformed bad-guys."

"Really?" She said surprised.

Trunks nodded waddling up next to her, "Yeah and my parents will take care of you until you get a place of your own. We have plenty of space"

"This planet…is very strange" Lima smiled at her child, "Here that…we have a home."

Pica smiled.

Peanut giggled, "You should bring Pica over when my baby sister is born, and maybe they can be friends!"

"I hope so." She held the girl close and mouthed a thank you to Nappa.

AN: The end…of this sub-saga. Yup! Abrupt cause I just don't want to write more of it.


End file.
